True Art
by Shikirou
Summary: After Sasori and Deidara have gone on a long assassination mission Deidara realizes what true art is. Sasodei story. Rated M because of some shonen ai. Nothing really, really bad, but I don't want to risk it.


Okay, I decided to make up a quick one-shot story. I know am in the middle of my other Sasodei story, but I wanted to do something else really fast, so I made this up. I hope you enjoy it. I don't think this really counts as yaoi, but I don't want to risk it so I'm rating it M for mature.

* * *

"Sasori-danna..." I whispered quietly. My danna was not up yet. We've both been sleeping since our last mission which was rather tedious for the both of us. What was originally supposed to be an easy assassination turned out to be a two month ordeal of chasing and hiding. And each night while being on the mission, we would stay up and look-out in complete silence. Every single one of those nights were a long, never-ending watch to make sure that there were no surprise attacks. One mistake like that and you're rather paranoid, and it's always better to be safe than sorry. That's what I think, anyways. 

Wondering what time it is, I turn to the clock next to my danna's bed; it's almost twelve in the morning. I realize that we've been sleeping for over two days straight, and we were pushing three. Trying to get up from the bed, I feel a hand touch my face. Startled, I realize that my danna finally woke up, and he didn't want me to get out of the bed.

"Please," he began, his voice somewhat hoarse, "stay a little longer."

I comply and lay down again and start stroke my danna's messy red hair. Still stroking his hair, he moved closer to me and rested his head on my chest which was, right now, not covered. Normally I would be wearing at least my fishnet-like shirt that I wear underneath my Akatsuki cloak, but I was tired of wearing it. In fact, the first thing I did when we got into our room was take it off. And since we were really tired from the lack of sleep on our mission, we didn't get to take a shower or eat or anything really- We just went straight to bed.

I stopped stoking his hair and kissed his head gently, gradually trying to get us out of the bed and into a shower. God knows we both need one. Moving up a little from the bed, also moving his head away from my chest, I kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Come on, danna. We need to get up, un." I said softly to him as he opens his eyes.

He sighed and nodded slowly, not wanting to get up. I softly kiss my danna's lips, and I receded from them almost as soon as the kiss began, trying to leave him wanting more. I crawled out of the bed and walked over to the side of the bed that my danna was on. He looked at me and there was a shining in his eyes that was no doubt lust. I smirked, my plan was working. Grabbing his hand gently, I led him out of the bed and into the bathroom.

As soon as we got into the bathroom and shut the door, he immediately started to take my pants off. I laughed inside about how eager he was. Well, it has been about four months since we've made any sort of love, after all. Since we were on that mission, we had to focus all the time, and there was no time for such trivial activities.

Once my pants was off, he began to nip at my neck and work his way up to my lips. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, and I moaned in pleasure as he began to nibble at my lower lip. As soon as he stopped I turned the shower water on, and I quickly went back to my lover and kissed him again, putting my tongue into his mouth and getting another taste of him. It felt so good to get to kiss him after having to wait for so long, and the feeling made my heart pound harder against my chest. And the more we kept the kiss going, the harder my heart would pound. My heart beat aroused me and soon our kissing began to be more frenzied. Stopping the kiss for a moment, I took his shirt off of him and threw it onto the floor and then moved to his pants. I gasped for breath before we resumed our kissing again. He surprised me when he began to pick me up off of the floor and hold me against the door to the bathroom, but we did not brake our kiss. His body was pushing my body up on the door as we were kissing, and I wrapped my dangling legs around his lower body.

I put both of my hands on his face as we continued to kiss and he moved his hands wildly in my hair, deepening the kiss even more. After several minutes in this position, he broke the kiss, but carried me in this same position into the shower, and the water went into our hair and on our naked bodies, making the moment even more enchanting.

Even though some of my danna is puppet, he has parts of him that is human. I know that he has emotions, even though he has claimed otherwise. But this right here- that is happening right now- is a prime example that he does. I know it, because he is showing it to me right now, and he has shown it to me countless times before. Actually, I think I was the one who brought it out in him completely... I remember when he first asked me what this feeling was that he was experiencing when he was around with me. I remember him saying:

"What is this feeling, Deidara? I don't understand."

"What do you mean, this feeling, un." I asked him, somewhat confused.

"Well," he began, "Whenever I'm around you, my heart goes faster, and I get nervous around you sometimes, like- like I don't know what to say. But whenever we get talking, I-I can't stop. I was never a talkative person, Deidara, but now I talk all the time; I smile all the time. You make me happy just when I'm near you."

I smiled, "Danna... I think what you just explained to me... is love."

He returned my smile, "Then that's it... I love you, Deidara."

That was such a long time ago. And I would have never envisioned that'd we be making love. But now here we are, in the shower together, doing what I yearned ever since meeting my danna. And I still can't get over how great it feels to just lose all control with the one that I love dearly and tell him that I love him and that he means the world to me, and that this feeling is mutual. I realize that this is a phenomenon that is much greater than my art. This- this is the epitome of true art.

Now that my danna had set me back down, he began to massage shampoo into my hair while the water from the shower head trickled down my body and steam from the warm water was rising, making this moment seem more like a dream than reality. He moved his hands in my hair and every time he touched me it was with the gentlest care. I embraced every touch he gave me by closing my eyes. He stopped and I rinsed my hair out and I did the same thing to my danna as he did for me.

My danna was out of the shower before I was- I had to finish doing my hair and such. When I came out of the shower, me danna was already dressed. He smiled when I got out of the bathroom. I had already brushed my hair and such, but all I had on at the moment was a towel.

"I got your Akatsuki cloak and such on your bed." he smiled.

I laughed slightly, "Why, how thoughtful of you, un."

"Well, I thought so."

My danna went on his bed to lie down while I got dressed. When I was finished dressing I walked over to my danna, who's eyes were closed. I silently laughed to myself as I decided to surprise him with a kiss. His head was laying off of the bed on his back where his head was hanging upside down. I quietly kneeled on the carpet and I put my hands on his face and kissed his bottom lip while he was upside down. He opened his eyes, somewhat surprised from the kiss. When I stopped, I looked at him in his eyes.

"Danna, I love you more than anything in the world. You are more important to me than my art. You are **my **art, and I love you so much."

A smile came upon his lips and graced his features, "I love you too, Deidara."

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes and review please!! 


End file.
